SS001
A Family That Battles Together Stays Together! (Japanese: タケシ！ニビジムをすくえ！ ! Save Gym!) is the first Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station side story episode and the fifth episode of Pokémon Chronicles. It first aired in Japan on December 3, 2002, in the United Kingdom on June 8, 2005, and in the United States on June 24, 2006. Blurb Brock is back in Pewter City after his adventures in Johto, but he finds his father Flint hiding at the edge of town. Flint warns him that something terrible has happened: Brock's mother Lola took over the Pewter Gym and turned it into a gaudy Water-type Gym! When Brock sees this, he's furious, but Flint is afraid to act and Lola won't listen. So Brock declares that Flint will battle Lola for the Gym—if Lola loses, the Gym goes back to the way it was. But if she wins, all of Brock's siblings will become Water-type Trainers! With the Gym now a watery battlefield, Flint's Golem is at a disadvantage. Once Lola's Marill uses Surf, Golem sinks like a rock, and Lola's Blastoise has to fish it out of the water. When Flint starts to walk away, dejected, Lola reminisces about their first battle together. This rekindles their love, but Brock doesn't care. He's not even impressed when Flint and Lola try to patch things up by making the Pewter Gym a Rock-and-Water-type Gym. Brock's brother, Forrest, isn't happy either; he throws a fit and runs out of the house. Forrest doesn't want to be a Gym Leader now that the Pewter Gym isn't a Rock-type Gym, but Brock assures Forrest that he'll fix it. The next morning, Brock insists on battling Lola for the fate of the Gym. Brock chooses Onix, and Lola chooses Mantine. Brock has Onix use Dig to drain all the water from the battlefield, but Mantine can still swoop through the air and use Water-type attacks. Still, the battle doesn't last long before Onix knocks out Mantine, and now the Gym is back to being a simple, no-frills Rock-type Gym. As for the family, they don't seem to mind. They give Brock a hearty send-off as he heads out to Hoenn, and Forrest promises to battle Brock the next time he returns! Plot The episode begins where the fifth episode of the original series began so long ago. The narrator introduces Brock, as he looks over Pewter City. A mysterious man warns him to turn back, but Brock immediately recognizes and asks him what he is doing. Flint reminds Brock of the previous glory of the Gym, but then implies that something has happened, specifically his mother. Flint takes Brock to the Gym, which to his horror now contains a hedge! Brock arrives home where he is met by all of his siblings. His mother, Lola, is putting up a piece of artwork that is apparently a masterpiece, as she is becoming an art connoisseur. Brock recalls that the time he was there before she was studying astrological signs, and the time before that she was learning how to juggle yu-yu sticks. Brock comments that she is just being her usual bubbly self and that Flint may be overreacting, but Flint tells him to wait until he sees the inside of the Gym, which now has a lake in it. The come to meet Brock, and while Brock is impressed with Lola's Pokémon, he tells her that it is a Gym and not an aquarium. Flint says that he tried to stop her (having his bring rocks from mountaintops into the Gym, which were painted pink, and covering the lake with concrete, which Lola's smashed to pieces), but he has now given up. Brock tells Flint that he is going to battle Lola for the Gym. Though his siblings tell Brock that there is no way that Flint's Rock Pokémon can beat Lola's Water Pokémon, Brock tells Flint about how beat , since he has apparently forgotten. Lola sends out , while Flint sends out . Golem starts out with an . At first, it looks like it has worked, but then Marill turns it around with a attack. This hits Golem, who starts drowning. Lola sends to save it. Blastoise helps Golem to recover, and Brock uses a hairdryer to speed up the process. Forrest is impressed by his knowledge of Pokémon. Lola tells Flint that he fought well, and they remember their first battle. Through this, they revive their love for each other. Brock is unimpressed, and still will not let the Gym become a Water Gym. As Brock and his siblings prepare dinner, Flint and Lola remember the past in the Gym. Flint admits that he thought Lola was getting bored with him, but Lola tells him that he was the one thing that she never got bored of. Over dinner, Brock wants to talk about the Gym, but Flint and Lola are more interested in each other. They announce that the Gym will handle both types of Pokémon. It is Forrest that objects, telling them that they will turn the Gym into a laughing stock and then running off. Brock learns that Forrest wants to become the leader of the Gym when he grows up. Brock finds Forrest sitting by a river. Forrest wants him to talk about the girls he has met, but Brock wants to talk about him. Forrest is now discouraged as the Gym is ruined and he will always lose to Water Pokémon. Brock vows that "tomorrow the Rock Pokémon will have their day." The following morning, Flint shows Brock the new sign for the Gym, which Blastoise and Golem can't even hold up. Brock challenges Lola to a battle, stating that if he wins, she must take down her decorations, and the Water Pokémon will have to find another lake. Inside the Gym, Brock sends out Onix, while Lola sends out . Onix appears at a disadvantage, perched on a tiny island of rock in the middle of the lake. However, Onix leaps straight up, then dives down into its perch, starting out with . With the rock destroyed, water floods into the new tunnel, which drains all of the water in the lake. Mantine flaps around, unable to move anywhere. Onix comes up underneath it which, while causing damage, allows Mantine to fly. It then launches a , which Onix counters with . Lola tries to get Mantine to use , but it fails. However, another Bubble Beam does work. Onix lets go of Mantine, who goes into a third Bubble Beam, but Onix uses a Tail , which makes Mantine faint. The Pewter Gym remains a Rock-only Gym, though Flint convinces the reluctant Brock to compromise and keep the color scheme. Forrest congratulates Brock on his victory, and Brock assures him that he will be as good someday. On that note, he decides to give Onix, , and to Forrest to train with. Forrest promises to work to become a really strong . Later, Brock is standing outside in his Hoenn clothes, which Lola has made for him. Lola asks Brock if he has everything, and Brock confirms he has and shows he will be taking with him to Hoenn, as it's not long since it evolved and he would like to do some training with it. After saying goodbye, Brock heads to Hoenn to meet up with once more. Major events * Lola returns to Pewter City and redecorates the Pewter Gym, remodeling it to suit . * closes the Pewter Gym in embarrassment at the remodeling. * returns to Pewter City and fights to return Pewter Gym to a Gym. * Brock's Onix is revealed to know . * Brock leaves his Onix, , and with his brother, and changes his clothes before leaving for Hoenn to meet up with . Debuts * Lola Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * *Lola *Forrest *Brock's siblings Pokémon * ( ) * ( ; Japanese version only) * ( ; Japanese version only) * ( ; Japanese version only) * ( 's) * (Lola's) * (Lola's) * (Lola's) * (Lola's) * (Lola's) * (Lola's) * (Lola's) * (Lola's) Trivia * This episode was aired between AG002 and AG003 in Japan. * reads the title card. * Interestingly, despite the fact that the next episode states that the PIA shuts down any and all Pokémon Gyms that are "unsafe, unclean, and uncool", the Pewter Gym seems to avoid being shut down even though it failed the "unsafe" requirement, as its water areas are not safe for Pokémon. * Music from Mewtwo Strikes Back can be heard in this episode. * In the English dub, Lola was stated to have passed away in Showdown in Pewter City. However, she is alive in this episode and her absence was retroactively explained to be a result of her many endeavors. * The events of this episode, Cerulean Blues, Hoenn Alone, and the first three episodes of the all happen simultaneously as by the time , , and Max leave Petalburg City and enter Petalburg Woods, Brock had already left Pewter City towards the Hoenn region, where he appears in You Never Can Taillow. Errors * When Brock tells Flint how once managed to defeat Onix with his , Flint asks how he did that, despite having assisted Ash in powering up his Pikachu to be able to defeat Onix by cheating, and Brock knew it. Dub edits * Two 22-second scenes are removed from the end showing Brock leaving Geodude, Onix, and Crobat with Forrest. * The dub also cuts out 18 seconds of Brock's conversation with Forrest at the river, in which Brock says that s get to learn about all the different types of Pokémon. * The dub portrays Forrest as being girl-crazy like Brock, but the original does not. * Lola's hobbies are changed from ballroom dancing, gardening, and astronomical observation in the original to astrological signs, juggling yu yu sticks, and yodeling in the dub. In other languages |de= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |it= |pt_br= }} Category:Side-story episodes 05 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hazuki Tsuji Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yūko Inoue Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States de:Familienbande (Episode) es:EH01 fr:Pokémon Chronicles 20 it:SS001 ja:放送局第1話 zh:周刊宝可梦广播电台 第1集